Blaze: The Last Fire Runner Acients
by stephanie.newton.376
Summary: A look in the past shows the history of one one girl. This story is set in the future of the time were some believe the world has ended.


Blaze:

The Last

Fire Runner

**Prologue: Why there Gone**

They said they the people of the factions are the reason why the world would end. But that was not true. The city people had fought against the faction people, all over the world. At the end of this, all that was insight was dead bodies and lots of blood. It was a question if anyone was alive. There was people alive not many but the amount of people alive still where thin. The world's population used to be 7 billion, now it is 23 thousand. 

The ruins the were left behind after the war had become homes for those alive. Many factions had fall, but faction had begin. Trying to bring on the past. Kathy was one of the few living people. She knew that you had to have skills.

Born to faction (always faction)

Be aware

Fight for your people

She needed to find others, but she felt like the only one.

**Chapter One: Blaze Alongside The Story**

Kathy had always thought of where she used to live. She thought who she used to live with. She had lost it all, because of a deep war that was never true. People had thought the factions of people would have ended the world. Not those people who had thought this had ended the war…..and there lives.

Kathy remember her place in her faction rather then it being just a wisp of memory swinging around. Now it didn't really matter. Everyone she once knew had die to the big war, nobody was in sight for her.

"Tonight is the night for the faction praise." Kathy whispered to herself.

She needed to know that she was not alone. Kathy walked upon the dusty and cracked road. The picture of where she was, is not perfect. It was a small town that was destroyed by missles, Huge pieces from these buildings were sitting around on the ground. There was a lot of dusty, everything was cracked and was very old.

Kathy stepped up to a piece of shining stone. This was the last piece of the stone, in regarding that her faction was here, but she questioned.

"Why is the stone shining? It only shines when there are people of the faction are alive"

She hear how when this stone was found it never shone. Once ten people had come together to become one faction, it shone for them. It was shining very lowly which might mean that there can be four people alive.

Dusk had falling and it was time for Kathy to go into one of the nearby buildings to so sleep. When she had tried to go to sleep she heard some bangs. Kathy put on her darkest clothes so that nobody could see her easily while she hang about the shadows. She looked out from the building she was in there was some whispers that she heard.

"So you three used to be in a faction?" One had asked. Looked off toward another.

"Yes, but as you know it fell apart." Another replied to the first one.

"But you guys are warriors!" The first one had asked. " You can start it over yourselves!"

"Maybe, but the rules state that the leader must have trained an apprentice." A third answered.

"Well great, where you finding a apprentice?" The first said.

"As you know that Blaze was once a really large faction with a great number of people, we can't train because we need a leader to define choosed." The forth carried on.

Kathy had know what was going on. She had thought maybe her faction can be rebuilt. It was once so large that it turn in three parts. Watchers, Forcers and the fire runners. That replied in the term of what she thought.

"The faction is so big, it had to be placed in three groups 100 years ago." the second came off to a story. "This land here is the fir runners, they are the fastest ones"

As Kathy watched what they did, she saw the come across the crystal.

"Its giving a low glow Ben." One raised there voice.

"Matt and Kevin, you what this means?" Ben stared in awe. "It means that there is still one fire runner around."

Now Kathy had noticed, they were looking for her. She tried to hide, and so she did.

It was now night, cold and crisp air rushed around her as she watch the new people sleep. They were in the place where she found was the greatest place to sleep. She careful creeped in and rushed up, but Kathy heard one get up. It was the one that was not in the faction of blaze.

"Who is there?" He had said.

Kathy didn't replied because she thought something bad would happen if she replies.

"Come on, I won't hurt you." He had soften his was.

He had know she was there, and Kathy didn't know what to do. Kathy then quickly run out side, but the guy had followed. She was losing her energy to run, but she knew that she can't run forever. She ended up in a place the was dead ended.

"Great, now I'm stuck." Kathy groaned to herself.

The guy was approaching. She saw he had brought the guy know as "Matt" . Then Kathy thought of an escape plan. Now the two are only 2 meters away and they had weapons. She jumped up quickly and landed on the factionless guy, tripped and run off with the other guy trailing on her feet.

But they way she run, was a bad choice. She was running in the direction of the two others. Kathy was fast and run right on past them. They saw her medallion before she got out of sight, and they said something she hear as she stopped around a corner to hid.

"See the medallion?" Matt had said.

"Yah." Ben had curiously answered.

"We are not alone" Matt replied lowly.

**Chapter 2: That Was Then, This Is Now**

"How are the medallions coded?"

"The medal are coded as…." Ben had said.

Kathy didn't hear what Ben had said, but she knew the medallion code. The stone medal means young and not trained. The emerald medal mean apprentice. Kathy had a emerald medal which means the she is a apprentice. The iron medals mean warrior, as in trained. The three over there are warriors in the case.

Gold metals mean deputy and the diamond metal means leader.

"That would mean that would mean that the girl we saw was a apprentice. Matt!"

"Well, one thing I have to question is why did she look like she hated us?" Matt replied grimly.

Kathy had enough of being around these guys so she walked away from it. Then the moment as it seemed, a medal appeared in front of her. It was a stone medal. Kathy picked it up and knew something on way it came down the way it did. Her ancestors had wanted her to make someone a apprentice, but Kathy was only apprentice her self. This is what they wanted, then she'll do her best at try to find out who.

Then she heard a scream that ripped the sky. Kathy run as fast as she could to see where this noise came from. She had come back where those boys where, but the attack was being pressed down on a group of just another two people. The warrior Matt, was just about to do that lunging attack when Kathy had noticed that they where only about her age.

But she noticed that Matt had killed one of them of where ready to kill the next.

"I can't let him kill the young girl!" Kathy thought to herself in the actions that was going.

So Kathy decided that she'll risk her live to save this innocent one. She jump from the of the piece of rubble the she was hiding behind, kicked the ground and landing between the girl and they four boys. Three of them where pressing on with their attack. The one that was not attacking was Kevin. They all took a moment to look at her when Kathy had said;

"LEAVE THIS GIRL ALONE"

But, Matt and Ben didn't agree so.

"What can a girl like you do? Matt and Ben said about the same time.

Kathy put her medal back on, so she can feel her faction's power, and rushed at them. The only had time to swing their swords when Kathy got on Matt's back and pulled a sharp rock from her pocket and swung it across Matt's backed. Matt had yowled it pain at blood flowed from his back.

The three knew that they can get hurt if they messed around with her and backed off.

"Thank you for saving me, my name is Paige." Said the girl once the boys left, except the wounded warrior

"I saved you cause my ancestors had giving me an apprentice medal and I see the courage in your eyes." Said Kathy in a soothing voice. "You would have fought back if you were trained."

Kathy and Paige had held the even look we Matt had groaned. Kathy knew that she won't actually kill any one, and knowing now the Paige was a apprentice mean the she had to train her. Kathy was still only an apprentice herself, but she was fully trained, all she needed was approval to become a warrior. That would come in time.

Kathy grabbed both arms of the warrior and dragged her to where she put up as her permanent home.

That night after trying to patch up what wounded she put upon the warrior Matt, Kathy was gazed. It was said when anyone in the faction of Blaze felt this mean that something would happen, but then a soft wind flew softly around Kathy. It said:

**In the time of the aftershock a Warrior gathered strength and placed it together. This warrior became the leader. Watched above to see who can join her ranks and who can't.**

Kathy thought of what it can mean it can mean that she was a warrior, but she was not named a warrior so can it mean someone else? She does not know to much about these things, all she wants to do is to keep nice and caring sort of people together. In a world like this, there was not many people like that.

"You're the true last fire runner." A voice groaned.

She looked in the direction of the voice and saw the warrior standing in a small patch of light.

"I'm Matt as you may have know, and I see that you are an apprentice training another apprentice. Matt had said. "Maybe you will be the possible leader."

Kathy stared at Matt, not entirely sure why he was saying this things, but she wanted to know if she can trust this warrior.

"I want to be a warrior, but that must be decided by a senior." Kathy said swiftly.

"I think you should be a war-" Matt said, but being cut when hearing an explosion.

She looked out a window to see these warrior friends of Matt's.

"What is with you guys?" Kathy shattered her voice.

"They think you must have killed me cause, I'm like a little leader of there group thingy." Matt stared ahead coldly.

Thumps had sound right at the door of where Kathy had come in. She picked up a spear in which she made from the sharp rock and held it at the door when it slammed open. The three boys had looked coldly and angrily into Kathy's big Green eyes, but before she could do anything, one came smashing a chair over her head and she fell plunging to the ground.

"Matt, you are still alive!" One of them said.

"Hurry, we got to move her to the jail." Another one had said.

**Chapter 3: The New Fire Warrior**

**You are the warrior of the Fire Runner. There are still the three division among Blaze. There remains five. Three Forces, One Watcher and you, the last fire runner. Now a watcher save people but-.**

Bammm! Peewwwwwwwwwwwww! Queeeeeeeeeeeeek!

Kathy jumped up from a bolt of the sound and saw where she was, a confined cell. She was not the only one in this cell, there was a guy who looked like an adult who was ringing explosions. He turn around when Kathy took a step.

"Your awake." The guy had said lowly.

"Who are you?" Kathy had asked shyly with a quick swift look at the guy.

"Well, I'm a leader of the watchers, but these guys don't believe me and my name Ian." The guy had answer with a questioning look at Kathy medal.

"I'm Kathy, a Fire Runner app!" Kathy told him, not looking at him.

"An apprentice?" Ian questioned. "Aren't you a bit to old for an apprentice?"

She had taken a pause when Ian had said that.

"Well yes, but the war is the reason why I'm not a warrior." She replied.

"Well come on, I blew up the wall." Ian look briefly at her.

Ian and Kathy leave through the brick well and caught upon the gem stone. It was glow more bright then it had last time.

"Aw, the Fire Runner Gemstone." Ian noticed. "And some sounds…"

They both turn to the small noise that was coming up. There were the forcers charging to them. Kathy did know that the leader guy Ian had some sort a weakness the was going on. Then she let out a cry and Paige came running to her side. The two sides gave each other their deep cold looks and jump into this battle.

She tried to defend the leader, but in that result she got a sword down her back.

Later the battle was done. The forcers had been chased off. Kathy had a deep wound that was bleeding bad. As weird as things get Paige answered to this.

"I know little about healing."

And so she tried. The time took quite long, but when she some strength, Ian had come to her.

"You didn't have to defend me." Ian looked at her.

"Yes I do, some how I knew you had only 1 life instead of 5." Kathy said with a distent voice.

"I think you should be a warrior, SHALL THE LIGHTS BRING FIRE." Ian looked up.

At that moment an Iron medal came from the sky with rings of fire swirling around it. Ian picked it from where it landed. That's when Kathy noticed that her emerald medal was no longer around her neck. Ian passed the new medal to Kathy and she put it on and lights glowed.

"You're a warrior now." Ian look at her. "I noticed how you are training Paige already. You can be a deputy even tho you're a bit too young."

**Chapter 4: You are The Top**

Kathy was training Paige some defence moves cause she can't shake the feeling that her little group will be attacked. The leader wants to rebuild Blaze, Kathy become the deputy. She can't be leader yet, her leader is old and weak. One attack can bring this down.

"Aw, look, the little group of nothing" A voice sounded. "A leader, a warrior and a apprentice"

Her medal is gold, so then she knew who the voice came from.

"Come on out what do you want?" Kathy looked into the shadows.

Four shadows stepped out, and bowed.

"ummm, what do you want?" Kathy asked.

"The faction is building rebuilt, leader, deputy and may we be your warriors." Matt had said.

"Well I thought you hated me." Kathy said.

"Well, yes but we want blaze rebuilt." Matt looked down.

"You can patrol then." Kathy said because they need to do something else.

They left without farther words. The rest of the day went on smooth, or most of it. Matt, Ben and Kevin came back with reports.

"We found strays!" Ben said coming toward Kathy.

"How many?" Kathy asked.

"4." Ben replied.

Matt and Kevin came in with the 4 people, it was a family. Two adults and two kids.

"Aww, a family." Kathy sighed.

The youngest one who Kathy had guessed to be about 6 year old, came to her and made happy noises. Run around Kathy with her parents looking worried.

"So what do you want me to do with this group?" Ben had come on to ask.

"Well, they can stay with us right?" Kathy looked at Matt and Kevin wondering what they think of this.

"There untrained, filthy people." Ben had said disgusted with the people.

Kathy noticed two things at this moment, one was that the clothes of the new people were very dirty, and the other had appeared that apparently the leader guy was not here to deal with whats going on. Kathy slowly walked over to a small building that was cracked here and there.

It was that the leader was just sleeping that's all.

8 Months had passed were Kathy had to protect what there was left of Blaze. Little did she know that someone is loseing life and a large fraction came into the destroyed city.

**Chapter 5: The War is restarting.**

"Hes dead, he had his sickness for about 6 months now, but hes dead."

Kathy looked down at the body that layed on the bed. It was very true, the leader had died. The sad thing about this was she never called him by his name but just called him Leader guy.

"You are the leader now." Matt broke of the silence.

If she is leader now she will have to go to the gemstone tonight. A leader has 5 lives and she was too young in this point, but it must be willed so.

"I have to be leader now." Kathy frowned. "So early, will our ancestors still be around us?"

Kathy and Matt look up at the star that followed early dusk. She must leave now. She started off slowly to the gemstone. She saw a diamond medal. She token the diamond and for some reason she just slept there.

"Well, you believe in us still, with plenty of hope you carry."

"We are Addy, Carter, Ed, Gourge and Ian." A guy had said.

"I'm Addy I'm here to give you the first life." Addy said. " I give you this life for the courageous path you have."

At this moment, Kathy felt like she was running when clearly she was staying still.

"I'm Carter, I'll give you your second life." Carter said with a swift ghostly voice. "I give you this life for fighting in what you believe."

Kathy felt pain as if they are scars, deep scars but then the pain was gone.

"My name is Ed and you get your third life from me." Ed's deep voice flowed. "I give you this life so you can keep everyone together to make a whole."

She felt like she was spilt in pieces then slowly the pain faded away as if she was being put together.

"Hi, I'm Gourge." Gourge looked at Kathy "I give you this life to keep peace around you."

Kathy had felt sad here. Gourge was her mentor when he was alive, he was such a great warrior.

"Kathy, it was easy leaving Blaze knowing they had you there to watch over them."

Ian explained. "I give you this life so the friendship and understanding may flow."

Lava, Kathy felt lava. In this case friendship is very strong. Before the five can she anything she was awoken. She stood up and voices were shouting. Lots of people, 13? Are coming after her now.

In the mist of this, Kathy found out that other factions have metals to show there ranking. Some guy walks up to her from the crowd and speaks.

"I'm the leader of The FireShards, you are in my new territory." He said.

He didn't even look to see that if she was leader. Kathy made a call and just after that she was pinned down by a girl with a gold metal. The deputy. The leader had mumbled some words that she did not hear.

That moment, the 3 watcher guys, the two other adults and the two kids that are her age were there behind these guys. The leader looked back at Kathy then notice her medal.

"You are leader too, this will be a great fight." He put a smirk to it.

But before they can do much, every climbs up the nearest building with these Fireshard warriors are following. Matt as Kathy knew, is fierce, but not to the killing point. Kathy saw this.

Matt climbed a sturdy tree and jumped an a older warrior that might follow the age of 40 or something like that. He pulled something out but Kathy did not see what. It went down his back. Of course everyone stopped the looked at Matt.

"You Warrior people shall never cross our territory again!" Matt declared.

Everyone on in Fireshard where backing up from the Blazes, everyone but the leader he was not done yet. He was not seen by Kathy.

"Kathy look…" He was interrupted when The FireShard warrior try to attack Kathy.

Paige had come in to try and knock off him but she couldn't, and as Kathy tried to pull her weapon out, there was a sizzling pain from her left ear to her right leg. She collapsed and the warrior run away before any of Kathy's warriors can do any thing.

"Kathy are you okay?!" Everyone was shouting

But Kathy did not hear much of what they were trying to say. She was getting weaker and weaker until she could no longer do much moving.

"Kathy noooo!" Somebody cried. "You can make it through this."

Kathy did not understand what was going on. She look at the long mark on her leg it was bleeding badly. She was filled will fear now.

** What will happen? Will I die? I can't there is still so much left to do!**

But Kathy was just getting weaker, by wasting her energy that was still there. Everyone was around trying to do the best they can do to make sure she does not die. Kathy was now seeing shadows covering her and she knew to look from a point of view where she seen herself, and everyone was crying for her.

**Chapter 6: Rise Before Dawn**

"**Those who lose a live as so as they got them, have knew to become some of the greatest warriors, but they….."**

Kathy woke up on a bed. Nobody was around and she carefully got up to look out the near by window. Outside it was a pale sky, this meant it was dawn. But still nobody was around. Next to her was the body of the warrior the matt has killed. They must have thought I didn't get my lives in times.

"Wait, I actually have more lives?" Kathy questioned to herself.

She got out to the building noticed how the world had seemed. How long was she dead for?

"Then again was I ever really dead." Kathy had asked herself.

Suddenly she was interrupted by people running at here.

"You are coming with us!" One of the people said.

She did not complain. Kathy felt much pain still. She saw some houses that looked makeshift. And a familiar voice had spoke.

"Kathy! It's me Paige!" Paige came running to her. "It was a wonder why they would not give me lives."

"How long have I been go for?" Kathy asked with a chilling voice.

"Oh well Kathy." Paige had started. "You have been gone for probably five years."

mjher to a room where she can rest on the pain she still has.

"Hm, how has time passed like that?" Kathy asked Paige.

"I don't really know, but I'm glad you are back we needed you." Paige said in returned.

"Well, what has happened, you know when I was gone." Kathy looked around.

"Like what type?" Paige asked confused.

"For the first example I mean more like, who are some of these new people, its not like I know them." Kathy carried on.

"Well, it does seem that Blaze is rebuilding from the past." Paige nodded

But Kathy felt something very bad is to happen, she can't really see what will happen. All she really knew about was dark.

This night Kathy slept in high elevation. She felt it was safer up there. The next day had come and Kathy looked around her to find everyone gone. They had left her here, but Kathy knows the way to track people.

A few hours passed when Kathy came up to this new building. The Fire Runners had acted again! She was peering over a hill's edge and trying to get a good look inside. She can she her friends in there.

The building was too far to just from where she was now, but looking the near by buildings, she knew a way in. A quick and quite jump is all it took to get on top all that building.

The voice were speaking inside and Kathy knew what was to happen with Blaze.

They were going to kill them all!

The world was getting darker and Kathy does not know what to do.

**THE END**


End file.
